


the first time

by vityarose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cafe AU, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityarose/pseuds/vityarose
Summary: It was rainning at the first time I saw you.





	the first time

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for the yoi fandom and in english!

"It was rainning at the first time I saw you.

It was the middle of the morning and I was exhaustated because of a meeting at work. I was so desesperated for a cup of coffee that I forgot to bring with me an umbrella resulting in me soaked. 

I was cold and my head hurted when I walked to the line. I kept think about all the paper work that I would need to do and about the fact that I still needed to fix my car.

I was next on the line and little did I know the my life would change forever in the next few seconds.

'Good Morning, sir! What would you like now?', you said to me.

I could not move or breathe. I was looking in to the eyes of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. Suddenly my world stoped moving and every single thing I've ever done in my life had no longer meanning. Because they did not include in any part of it. Until that single second.

I was never sure if love at first sight existed, but in the moment my eyes landed on you I knew you would be mine forever.

'One coffee, please.', I said to you."

"Is this all of you testomony, sir?", the prosecuter asks me.

"It is all that matter."

"Are aware of the severity of the accusations on you, sir?", he insists.

"It is just a misunderstanding."

"You are been accused of stalking the victim, kidnapping the victim, keeping in captivity over the course of twenty years the victim and trying to murder the victim, sir."

"It is just a misunderstanding, isn't it, my dear Yuuri?", I say to you and your eyes keep shining like they did over all our years together.

**Author's Note:**

> if there is any grammar mistake please let me know!
> 
> and I really don't know how something that was suppose to be flufly turned on this
> 
> sorry?


End file.
